


Under the Moonlight

by soonieluvbot



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonieluvbot/pseuds/soonieluvbot
Summary: In which you celebrated your fourth anniversary alone, thinking if this relationship was a dead end until Jihoon showed up.
Kudos: 2





	Under the Moonlight

It was already nine in the evening and I seated on the balcony of our home. It was quiet, serene, and calming as the cold breeze blew past my face. It was a lovely evening, but instead of feeling happy, I had this void in my heart.

Why, you ask?

It was our anniversary today, but I did not even get a single text from him. From the minute I opened my eyes this morning, he was gone from my sight. He was back to work and I can’t even interfere with what his doing.

What kind of girlfriend does that, right? So I am left with ni choice but to accept it and root for him and his success. Afterall, it was his dream.

I sighed, took my phone out and stared at the text i last sent him. And hours have passed, and yet not even one reply I received. So I just set my phone down on the table as I felt tears started to prick my eyes and soon, tears were falling freely down my cheeks.

“What can I expect for a four year old relationship, right?” I said to myself.

People usually say when your relationship hits the 2-year-mark, things aren’t as interesting as before. And thats when you decide to continue what you have or let yourselves fall out of love. In this situation, I don’t even know where we’re headed. 

So maybe it was the second one; Our relationship has finally hit a dead end.

I took my knees to my chest and started crying my eyes out, believing that maybe its a sign that we really aren’t meant for each other. Jihoon has a lot on his plate as an idol, and this isn’t really the best time to be in a relationship. Then I thought, maybe sooner than I think, we’ll eventually have this kind of conversation and finally put things to an end.

After for what seemed like hours, I finally stood on my feet and took a deep breath.

“Happy fourth anniversary to us, Lee Jihoon.” I say to the air that was accompanying my presence.

I then closed my eyes for a couple seconds and opened them again, ready to get back inside the home I called mine and Jihoon’s. I then turned my heel to face the entrance of my home but I stopped in my tracks when I saw the man I was just thinking about minutes ago.

It was him, in his comfy clothes yet he still looked so good. 

“Hi.” He breathed and I smiled slightly.

“Hi.” I answered, looking at the plastic bags he had in his hands.

He set them down on the table, and he stepped closer to me with a faint smile on his face. The moonlight was illuminating his pale skin, making it easier for me to see his features.

And in his low voice, he asked me.

“Was I too late?” He asked, in a mere whisper as tears starts to fall from my eyes again.

Maybe things weren’t in a dead end as I thought. Maybe we weren’t falling out of love. Cause if this relationship was going down the drain, he won’t be here with his plastic bags. I won’t be here, thinking about how much I love him.

So maybe things are okay, because we’re still here.

“Late, but not too late. What matters is your here.” I said softly and he nods.

Jihoon took out his phone, and played a song that was familiar for the both of us.

“Can I ask for a dance?” He took out his hand and I took it.

“My pleasure.” I replied as I took his hand.

He gently placed them on his shoulders as he traced them down to my lower back and we slowly danced to the rythm of the song.

“I’m sorry if I missed our anniversary. We should be in a nice restaurant by now if its not because of me.” He apologizes and I shook my head.

“It doesn’t matter. I have you now anyway.” I tell him and he smiles as I rested my head on his chest.

“I love you. Happy fourth anniversary.” He whispers.

“I love you too. I hope we’ll spend more years of our lives together.” I tell him and I hear him chuckle.

“And I dont mind, as long as its you.” He replies.

I love him, i meant it. Because its always better to have him under the stars and the moon rather than some place fancy but you know things aren’t going too well.

As long as I have you, Jihoon, things will always be better.


End file.
